<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash Landing by Writing_wrxngs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947216">Crash Landing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_wrxngs/pseuds/Writing_wrxngs'>Writing_wrxngs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rust (Video Game), SBI Rust - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, SBI Family Dynamic, SBI Rust, dome cult, preteen!tommy, teen!wilbur, wilbur and tommy brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_wrxngs/pseuds/Writing_wrxngs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the normal end of a normal summer. Tommy and Wilbur were supposed to just take their flight home and spend some time with their father before school started. None of that happened. Instead, the two boys and the others on their plane were stuck on an island full of radiation leaks and danger. Rescue was long on the horizon, but survival was possible. They'd make sure of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Very Peculiar Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Rust Fic I said I was making, hot and ready for you! I'm really excited for this fic, especially since I went and decided to age down Wilbur and Tommy. Give y'all your usual Wilbur raising Tommy cause we all know Phil's parenting skills aren't too great. (Even though Phil isn't involved in the Rust server but shhhhh who else is their dad gonna be) Protective big brother time. I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy, ever the enthusiastic boy, had pressed his face against the airplane window. “Wow,” he muttered to himself as he looked at the ground below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to yank his little brother back by the collar of his shirt, Wilbur sighed. “You’re acting like this is the first time you’ve been in an airplane,” he said. It was far from either boy’s first time in an airplane. Between relatives in far off places and whatever other summer long activities their father sent them to, Wilbur and Tommy had seen their fair share of airplane rides. Personally, Wilbur had grown quite bored of them. Hopefully soon he could talk his father into letting them stay home during the summer. He was almost 17, after all. Tommy wasn’t a little kid anymore, either. They were both quite self sufficient. It made sense to send them away when they were young, since they couldn’t take care of themselves and their mother wasn’t around anymore to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s not, Wil,” Tommy rebutted. “But we haven’t gone this way before! We’ve never been over these islands, see?” The young teen said, beckoning Wilbur to the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was right. This was a new flight path. Since he knew that the question was going to be asked anyway, Wilbur began to explain what islands they were looking at. “I don’t suppose you’d know about that one,” he said, pointing to the island in the distance. “It was on the news, but you were still little. That’s Rust island. ‘Least that’s what everyone calls it. I don’t know the full story, but a long time ago it used to be used for all this nuclear stuff, it was a real big industry. I think the military had some part of it too. Either way, one day, there was a big accident on one of the plants and radiation leaked all over the place. Loads of people died. The people survived couldn’t be evacuated either, ’cause of the government. They don’t want anyone saying what happened there to the news, from what I’ve heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuddering, Tommy made a noise of disgust. “Sounds like a pretty shit situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement, Tommy,” Wilbur said. “Those people down there can’t ever leave and see their families and they’re stuck in the radiation. They get supplies and stuff, but I reckon it’s got to be a sad life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, they were interrupted by a flight attendant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur frowned. “Ma’am, my brother and I were having a conversation here,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just airline policy to check on unaccompanied minors more often. Do you two need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Wilbur replied, “with all due respect, my brother and I have been doing this unaccompanied minor thing twice a year since I was 10. We’re all set for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you need anything, let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy scoffed at the interaction. “You’d think the lady could tell by the looks of us we could handle things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe she could tell by the looks of me,” Wilbur joked. “You’re still a child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”No I’m not! I’m almost as tall as you, you know. And, I’m still growing! One day I’m gonna hit a growth spurt and be the tallest man in the family,” Tommy said, ready to defend himself in a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish. That title is rightfully mine, and you’ll just be the little gremlin child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am NOT a little gremlin child!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Denial doesn’t look good on you, Thomas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s face flushed red at that comment. After angrily sputtering nonsense, he whined out “Wilbuuurr, stop it! It’s not fair when you use my full name, you know I hate when you do it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Wilbur said, “I know. That’s why I do it.” Sensing he had won this fight, or rather, it had just fizzled out, Wilbur looked for a new conversation topic. “So… any bets on what Dad’s ‘sorry I haven’t seen you in three months’ gifts will be this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell knows. I honestly look more forward to going out for dinner than the gifts anymore,” Tommy said, uninterested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re more interested in dinner, you get to choose this year. I get what you mean though. At least the gifts aren’t sucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, Dad‘s never given a bad gift, but it’s the meaning. He thinks if he buys something nice for us we won’t feel bad for being away from him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More like he won’t feel bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur thought, but he kept it to himself. Tommy would come to realize the things he had in time. No reason to ruin the illusion for him now. Ignorance is bliss, after all. “Well, it’s not much of a guessing game anymore. Just try to remember the last thing you said you really wanted around him and odds are that’s what it’ll be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recalling the last few gifts he’d been given, Tommy made the connection. “Yeah, that’s what it usually is, you’re right there, Wil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m right,” Wilbur said, putting on a smug tone. “Any ideas on what you’re gonna choose for dinner?” He asked in a regular voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t a clue. We won’t be there for another two hours, so I’ve got plenty of time to think,” he said, leaning back to relax. “So why don’t you let me do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much more than a few minutes after that when the plane lurched violently, causing the passengers to all stop what they were doing and look around in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shot up from his position and grabbed Wilbur’s sleeve. “Wilbur, what was that?” He asked, the anxiety obvious in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Wilbur had no clue. It certainly wasn’t turbulence. He knew what that felt like. This was worse. “Don’t worry about it.” He said, as much to himself as to Tommy. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner than that, the intercom came on, proving him wrong. The plane was malfunctioning. The captain assured everyone that all it would cause is them being grounded at the next place with a runway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then they started falling. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crash itself was mostly just a haze of panic and adrenaline. All Wilbur could really do was try to protect Tommy. He made sure to do that, of course, but there’s only so much you can do in an airplane for protection. Your options are made even smaller when you’re knocked unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the plane crashed onto land. Wincing, Wilbur came to, and realized almost everyone else was either unconscious or already out of plane. He moved to his right to find Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The seat wasn’t there. All that was there was a gaping hole in the side of the plane. “No,” Wilbur whispered to himself as he frantically tried to undo his seatbelt, “no no no nononononono,” he repeated, desperate to leave. The seatbelt gave way and he stumbled out of the plane in a panic. Christ, did his head hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not what matters!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He told himself, looking around the crash site.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, Wilbur was seeing stars. He checked to see if his glasses were broken. They were not. He stood still for a moment, letting his vision focus. “Tommy!” He called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. Debris trailed in one direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Wilbur called out, following the debris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response, still. There was only so much more crash to search through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The panic already present within him rose higher every moment he didn’t see Tommy. He called out one more time. “Tommy!!” He screamed, louder than he even thought possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t hear anything, but he found the chunk of missing plane. It must’ve torn away when the plane dragged across the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur finally quieted, no longer having the energy to call. And anyways, if Tommy wasn’t here, he was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Tommy was gonna be there. He was just close enough he didn’t have to scream anymore. “Tommy?” He asked tentatively, as if it was the only word he knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Movement. Someone was there. The side facing Wilbur was the outside of the plane. Despite the pain in his head, he ran to see who it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was sigh in relief. It was Tommy. It was Tommy and he was fine. At least, he looked fine. The boy was standing, but clearly had also been knocked out. “Oh thank god,” he said, moving to his little brother faster than he ever had before. Immediately, Wilbur wrapped Tommy in the tightest hug he could give. “You’re alright. Oh my god you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to process quite what was happening, Tommy let out a shaky, shocked chuckle. “Yeah, I guess I am,” he said, his voice strained. “You are too, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he? Now that he found Tommy, he could finally come back down to earth. His head throbbed. All the things he thought was just him panicking over Tommy, like the stars he was seeing and the sick feeling in his stomach weren’t leaving. “I think I hit my head on the way down. I can’t really remember what happened exactly. But, since I’m up and walking, I suppose I’m fine,” he said, still not letting Tommy go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Tommy gasped. He pulled away from his brother prematurely, to point towards the distance. “Wilbur…” he said, that same panic from before rising in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur turned to where Tommy was pointing. “Oh god…” he whispered. In the distance stood something Wilbur could only view as a bad omen. The rotting remains of a long dead industry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it…” Tommy muttered, unable to finish his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words could barely come out of his mouth either. Instead, he turned to Tommy and nodded. “It is. Rust Island.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into The Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Tommy decide they can't stay by the crash. They go off in search of some place to wait out rescue, but along the way, they discover where some of the residents live, and while they don't gain shelter, they get plenty of things they'll need. Maybe even an ally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Speedy quick sleep deprived chapter for everyone tonight! I never update regularly, because I live an irregular life, but trust me, there will be updates! I'm not moving back to my dorm for the spring semester so I'll be living a far more chill life than your average college sophomore (which, by the way, I didn't even know I was. I had an entire semester worth of college credits earned in high school. I'm now technically in my second year of college now because of it. What the fuck was this tangent)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wilbur, what are we gonna do?” Tommy asked in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t an answer to that question. Wilbur had to give one anyway. It wasn’t lying, it was… okay, it was lying, but it was honorable lying. He had to tell Tommy something, anything, just to help him. He’d figure out something along the way. “We can’t stay here, I don’t think. Everyone else is focusing on the crash still, and finding others. We’ve done that already, we’re together, and that’s all that matters. We can’t help them, and they can’t help us right now. Our best bet is to find somewhere to hunker down until we can somehow leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say this place was full of radiation? How can we be sure we won’t go somewhere dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right, that. Wilbur offered a simple explanation. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> everywhere, Tommy. If it was, everyone that lives here would be dead. We won’t be in one place long enough for it to bother us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked up at Wilbur in confusion. “Well, how are we supposed to know when we’re someplace with the radiation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, we can’t tell right away. We won’t know ‘til it burns,” Wilbur said. He hated saying that, because it was bad, and not comforting. But it was a truth Tommy needed to know. “Come on, we need to get moving,” he said, pulling Tommy by the arm into the brush away from the crash site.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything more to say, so Tommy didn’t speak. He looked back at the wreckage, and all the people stranded around it in awe. They had lived, but it was clear not everyone had. It was a horrible sight, but Tommy couldn’t look away. His eyes followed the billowing black smoke and watched it dissipate into the wind. Words came to his lips, but they died there. He only stopped staring at the horror when Wilbur yanked his arm with more force, and he turned so he could keep his brother’s pace. Even though he wasn’t looking away, he could still see it. He figured that if he lived through this, he always would. Tommy stopped thinking about that and instead focused on looking at his surroundings, and seeing if there was anything or anywhere safe they could make a base of some sorts out of. So far, it was nothing. Most of the structures in this place were rotted away. He could hear Wilbur mutter to himself about all the different ways certain things were unsound, while also remarking how each one could be remembered as a marker. Tommy made sure to remember those. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was never the best navigator, but he knew his basic things. Luckily, he had an eye for things that stuck out, often in ways others didn’t. Making landmarks was important, so if he could make something into one, he would. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That house is only half collapsed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he noted to himself, whispering the thought. He thought aloud often, quietly, and for reasons he wasn’t quite sure of. Maybe it helped it stick better in his brain. Whatever it was, he liked it, so he kept doing it. Most of all, right now, he knew Tommy was listening. He was listening better than he ever had. Which was saying something, since typically, he wasn’t much of a listener. Wilbur knew this well, since in addition to having to deal with it himself, he heard it from every other adult authority figure Tommy was in contact with.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Your little brother never does as he’s told. He’s nothing but a troublemaker, Wilbur. You ought to do something about that. He looks up to you so much,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d tell him, as if he was the one in control, instead of the adults. Every teacher, every caretaker, every adult looked at Tommy and decided he was too difficult and therefore not their problem. Pawn him off on his brother, then take it out on him when he can’t do anything about it either. It was bullshit, but Wilbur had learned to roll with it. Hell, he actually was starting to be able to get to Tommy. Honestly, that was mostly just because he got Tommy. He had taken the time to understand him, and that made him better than any adult in their lives, even their father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Wilbur could go on that mental tangent, Tommy shouted out that he saw something. “Over there!” he said, pointing to what looked to be a settlement. “People, Wil!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the direction Tommy pointed in, Wilbur squirted into the distance. There definitely was a group of homes, well kept ones at that. “I dunno if we should go to people just yet, Tommy. What if they’re crazy or something? They haven’t seen outsiders in years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil, people have supplies! I’m sure we can negotiate. Pleaseeee,” he begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, Wilbur went in the direction of the houses. “Fine,” he said. “If they try to pull something, we leave immediately, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Tommy said, nodding to let Wilbur know he understood. “I wonder if there’s any adults there,” he mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, adults usually know what to do, right? I mean, wasn't there some book or something about kids by themselves on an island and it goes bad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there is,” Wilbur said, unable to keep a chuckle down. “They went all murderous and savage. It wasn’t because there weren't any adults around. It’s because they were stuffy, full of themselves schoolboys whose parents were Tories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... and we’re none of those things,” Tommy finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a long walk to the settlement, in fact, the two came to it not long after their conversation. It didn’t look abandoned, but it was clear that life was not as it was in the mainland. The houses were liveable, but in clear disrepair. Some of them looked to be newly constructed out of rougher materials, but still a home nonetheless. Scorched earth from campfires dotted the ground. The houses clearly had people living in them, but where the people actually were was a mystery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we knock on a door,” Tommy asked, moving closer to Wilbur as he became more unsure of his situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, maybe everyon-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” a voice called out from behind one of the houses. The boys turned to it. It belonged to a man. A man with a gun. “Who are you two?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoawhoawhoa,” Wilbur said, stepping in front of Tommy and putting his hands up. “We’re just looking for some shelter. There was a plane crash,” he explained, gesturing to the plume of smoke in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After examining Wilbur and Tommy, the man put the gun down. “Crash?” He said, looking at the smoke. “You two are just kids,” he added. “How the hell did you make it out to here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur put his hands down tentatively when he saw the man wasn’t going to shoot. “We just wanted to get as far away from the crash itself. My brother here saw the houses and we went this way,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you two don’t even know what you’ve gotten into, do you?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know this is Rust Island,” Tommy piped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled. “Well, there’s a lot more you need to know than that, kid, come on, let’s get you two inside so you can sit down,” he said, beckoning them to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked at Wilbur with uncertainty, but he nodded, and went forward, so Tommy followed. The house they were led into was modest, but well cared for. It just felt nice to finally be out of the wilderness. He took a seat when asked and turned to the strange man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jack, by the way,” the man explained. “I was born here, if you couldn’t already tell. The incident happened when I was about your age,” he said, gesturing to Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m Wilbur, and this is my little brother Tommy,” Wilbur said. “We were on a plane home from our aunts when it crashed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re alone. Our dad’s waiting for us back home,” said Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked at the two of them. “What, does your dad just send you off places by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Often,” Tommy said. “Ever since Wil was old enough to be on a plane and watch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” said Jack. “I can’t imagine being without my parents at the age you two are, you guys can’t be much older than what, sixteen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sixteen and a half, Tommy here is twelve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gasped. “Damn. You two are gonna need some help. Lemme tell you some stuff you’ll need to know, cause I know they’re not gonna let you stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” said Jack. “You’ll do fine out there. There’s loads of roaming people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you know about the radiation, I’m sure. It’s only in some places, so you’ll want to stay out of those places. Usually you can tell where they are, cause they’ll be really derelict. Just stay away from the old plants in general. If you see smokestacks, it's not safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, there’s wild animals out here. Some of them are dangerous, you’ll need to protect yourself from them. You’ll need to protect yourself from some of the people out here, too. Don’t trust anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy furrowed his brow. “Well how can we trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, right? I don’t take in strange kids just to kill them or trick them into things. I’m usually a shoot on sight guy when it comes to folks I don’t know. You can trust me,” Jack said. “Anyways, people are just as dangerous as the animals here. If you don’t know any self defence, you’ll need to learn some.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Wilbur asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hummed in thought. “Well, basic survival stuff. Wait, I have something useful for you two,” he said running into a back room. He returned with a small book, and placed it into Wilbur’s hands. A survival guide. “It’s got that basic stuff, and guides on how to build some things. It came with the first airdrops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Airdrops?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s how we get the things we need to live,” Jack explained. “They’re not as helpful now, but I guess the government wants us to think they still care. You might find them useful, no one else local goes to them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack got up one more time. “I’m gonna give you a couple more things to go with, since I’m gonna have to shoo you off soon,” he said, disappearing once more. He came back a few long, awkward minutes from the room with some backpacks. “Here’s some old school bags of mine. It’s got an old geiger counter of mine and some tools and such. There’s a pistol in this one for you, Wilbur,” he said, handing a leather pack to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to shoot a gun, Jack,” Wilbur said, examining the gun. He hefted it in his hands, but he didn’t understand it at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement made Jack think. “You guys need to leave soon, but that doesn’t mean you can’t come back. Here,” he said, taking an old map off the wall and marking the house’s location on it. “Take this, you can find me come nightfall, and I’ll teach you boys how to shoot. You’ll need to know how,” Jack said, and then after that, shooed Tommy and Wilbur from his house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared in bewilderment at the place they were in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil, I have a feeling we aren’t going to be welcome here much longer,” Tommy said, turning to Wilbur once more and waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded. “We aren’t, Tommy. Let’s get out of here,” he said, taking the map and moving on, letting Tommy follow. Where they would go next was a mystery, but at least they had a goal ahead of them.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this one is shorter than chapter one, but hey, plot time mayhaps? Also, Jack Manifold cameo pog.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys meet up for their shooting lessons. They learn the ins and outs of firing a gun, but both them and Jack learn a bit more than that. The two separate worlds learn of human nature from their side of things, and they all get a glimpse of the lives they've not seen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I was gone. I vaporized. Just, poof. I've reconstituted, though, since I've got this fanfic to write and the spring semester starting soon for me. More Jack time! Updates might be slower than they already are, though just as a heads up, I am a very busy person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving the settlement, the two boys had wandered around the island mostly, Wilbur using the map to mark places he thought might be important, and Tommy figuring out the geiger counter so they could mark radioactive places as dangerous. Along with that, they had found a temporary place to stay that was somewhat close to the settlement. It was far away enough to not be seen, as by what Jack had said, some people there wouldn’t take kindly to them. Neither of them wanted to start unnecessary problems with the people here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur and Tommy had a good idea of what they wanted and didn’t want by now. They wanted to live long enough to get off the island, for one, and also they wanted… well there wasn’t much more to want, and every other little thing fell under the umbrella of ‘live long enough to get off the island’. The list of things they didn’t want was much longer. They didn’t want to get radiation sickness, even if it was livable, because it would delay any efforts they were doing to survive. They didn’t want to get injured in general. They had been given a first aid kit by Jack, but even then, they knew the wilderness made everything ten times more dangerous. Most of all, they didn’t want confrontation. The people who lived here seemed a little… unsocialized, it would seem, and far more dangerous than people usually are. The people from the plane crash, those who lived anyway, might get that way, too. They didn’t have the help Wilbur and Tommy had. They could get desperate, and desperation fuels many things, violence being one of them. It was a scary concept, but the fear was needed. The boys knew this fact well. As long as they didn't let the fear overtake them, they could live with it. This is how they spent most of the day, focusing on the positives, and making plans for what to do next as they scouted out the land.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, they had a good idea of what they were dealing with. The settlement was in the middle of an otherwise completely untamed part of the island. It ended in a cliff on one end, the beach at another, and in the third direction was more buildings. Wilbur had decided those would have to be a trek for another day. They couldn’t wander off too far, after all. Jack promised them that he’d give some shooting lessons once night fell. That time was coming soon, so the two made their way back to the settlement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, Jack was already waiting for them outside. “We’re gonna have to walk a ways out from here. Just so we don’t wake anyone up with the gunshots. If they’re far away enough no one will care,” he said, already moving past the boys and down a path that looked like it wasn’t often used, yet still visible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a walk, especially when compared to the trek the boys had been on during the day, but they had gotten a decent distance away from the homes. The forest was thick here, but the spot they had stopped in appeared to be a man made clearing, with some of the tree stumps not yet removed. Jack sat down on one of them, and offered seats of the same to Wilbur and Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them took them. “Why are we just sitting here?” asked Tommy. “How are we gonna start the lesson sitting down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not starting the lesson just yet,” Jack explained, reaching into his bag. He pulled out some haphazardly wrapped meat and handed it to each of them. “I nicked some leftovers once the others were asleep. I figured you two haven’t had anything proper to eat all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled as he took the food. “We haven’t. Thanks”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already tearing into the food, Tommy nodded in agreement. “Fankths,” he said, with his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Jack took his own piece and began eating as well. “So what were you two doing on a plane by yourselves, anyway?” he asked. “I know you said your dad sent you off, but why weren’t you just with him for the summer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s too busy and school’s out,” Tommy explained, matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our mom died when Tommy was three, so there’s nobody to watch us,” added Wilbur. “Our father doesn’t make enough money to pay for someone to do it, so he finds whatever relative is fine with handling us for a couple months, or some summer long ‘program’ and sends us on our way. When we were younger he’d find some time to take us there, but once I got old enough to fly alone, he’d just take the time off to drop us off at the gate and fuck off to whatever’s more important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave a look of mild surprise at the nonchalant way they spoke about their bizarre circumstance. “What on earth does your dad do that makes him so busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shrug and another bite of food, Tommy said, “dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded along. “Don’t know and never really cared to ask. If he wanted us involved, our dad would tell us about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like the outside world is a strange place. I haven’t been on the mainland in ages. I barely even remember what it was like, cause it was only once or twice. You practically signed your entire life away once you agreed to work here. S’what my dad did. ‘Come work for us, it’s good pay, a house for your family, job security,’ they said. Even before all the plants closed down it wasn’t all it was chalked up to be. We lived here out of necessity, not by choice. Company won’t pay you enough to live on the mainland, and if you worked in certain sectors, you weren’t allowed at all because of security clearance. Everything we ever needed was on this island, but that’s just so we never needed to leave. Even when the work was tearing my dad apart from the inside out. Can’t quit a job like this when it’s the only thing keeping a roof over your head and food in your family’s stomach. Real insidious, huh?” Jack asked, the question rhetorical and bitter. “Now, we really can’t leave. They won’t let us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy, who, despite appearing to be more focused on his food, had listened intently to the man’s ramble, paused for a moment. “Damn. To me, that sounds strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled. “That’s just how perspective works, Tommy. Everyone’s world is different, and what’s normal and what’s strange is in the eye of the beholder,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite the wize thought,” Jack said. “You two are smart kids. I suppose you’re right. The man who only knows one place would only understand that, and the kids who only know movement would only understand that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys rolled that thought over in their heads and agreed with the sentiment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever want to leave?” asked Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “Not anymore. I think I might’ve when I was younger, before the incident and then a bit after when we were all afraid of the radiation and chemicals. Now I know it’s all useless, so I’ve just gotten used to the fact I’m never leaving.” After that, he stood back up. “Alright, food’s all gone, that’s enough talk for the night. Time to get shooting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur and Tommy stood up, and Wilbur took out the gun he’d been given. Both of them were led away from the stumps they had been sitting on, as Jack began lining up various pieces of garbage on the stumps to create a makeshift target range. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The safety still on?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure, Wilbur inspected the gun. He realized then he had no clue. “Uh…” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Jack said, “if you can’t tell, it is. I had it on when I gave it to you. Keep it on. I’m just gonna show you how to hold it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded with uncertainty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack picked up the gun and placed it into Wilbur's palm. With his own hand, he guided the boy’s hand into a proper hold. “Don’t put your finger on the trigger, yet,” he said. “Your finger stays off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot. Just keep this hand like you’ve got it. Now you need to hold it firmly, but not not so hard that you’re straining. You don’t wanna have a vice grip on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing, Wilbur turned to Jack. “Like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. We’re not done yet. You’ve never touched a gun in your life, so ‘til you’re good, you’re gonna wanna use both hands. Wrap your other hand around the front of the grip so it covers your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following those instructions, Wilbur once again looked to Jack for approval, which he got in a single nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled at the progress. Wilbur was a good pupil. Now that he had the hang of holding the gun, Jack showed him how to properly stance himself. Once that was done, he looked at Wilbur. “Now comes the tricky part. The firing. What you wanna do is keep standing like that, and point the gun at a target. Look down the sight and use that to line up your shot. Keep holding like you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve got it lined up. Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pointing to the safety, Jack showed Wilbur how to turn it off. “Safety is off now. When you’re ready, you’re gonna put your finger on the trigger and squeeze. It’s gonna recoil. The only way it’s not gonna knock you back is if you just let the pressure go through your arm and up to your shoulders. If you let the gun get squirrely, you’ll miss. Don’t do it ‘til you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puffing out his cheeks as he let out a breath, Wilbur checked his sights once more. Lined up. Knowing if he kept waiting to be ready, he’d never be ready, he just swallowed all his trepidation and fired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The recoil ran through his body, but he stood his ground and fought against it as best he could. He kept the gun as steady as possible, and it jumped very little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he missed where he was aiming. Sure, the target had a hole in it, but it wasn’t where he had aimed. Wilbur frowned as he looked at the target. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, why are you frowning? You hit the target. That’s loads better than how I was doing my first time,” said Jack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aiming there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna be perfect the first time. Take what you think you could have done better while I see what your brother’s got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy balked when he heard that. “Wha?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shock made Jack laugh. “Of course you’ve gotta learn, too. You can’t let your older brother take all the burden, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess I, I…” Tommy paused to collect himself. “I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur looked over to Tommy. “I promise you won’t have to use it unless we’re in a real tough situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reassurance returned Tommy to his usual state. “Well, if I’ve gotta learn, show me how to, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Jack did just that. Tommy wasn’t as apt as Wilbur, and was even more unsure of himself. Jack knew the boy wasn’t afraid of the gun, but rather, what having to use it could mean. Eventually though, with extra reassurance from both Jack and Wilbur, Tommy got himself in proper form. He steeled himself as he chose a target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid of the gun,” Jack advised. “Keep yourself as you are, and don’t flinch. If you flinch, it’ll all be wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Tommy put his finger on the trigger and squeezed. He flinched at the noise, and jerked the gun up wildly. “Dammit,” he whispered, mostly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tommy could get a word in about how bad he was, Jack stepped in. “No, no, no, it’s fine! You were already spooked. But you see, nothing horrible happened, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy straightened back up and lined up a different target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be perfect,” added Jack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t that a concept,” Tommy said, firing off his second shot. It hit the target, but not perfectly. The sound of the hit was followed by Tommy sighing in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Just takes some practice. Have you and your brother take turns and see how you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Wilbur and Tommy took turns until all of the targets were obliterated. Wilbur had grown confident that he could hit a target already, while Tommy had simply grown in competence. Mostly though, you could see how Wilbur became more and more natural in his stance, and how the gun was becoming more and more part of him. He took recoil like a champ. Jack had asked if the boy had really never shot a gun before, but instead Wilbur explained he simply made sure to internalize and understand anything he was told so that he could do it right the first time and then build from there. Practice wasn’t learning to him, it was simply how you got better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tried to emulate this style, but he clearly needed to learn through practice. He missed more, but got better the more he tried. Both of them seemed to be incredibly critical of their failures, but each time they were off, Jack explained that was normal, and after realizing that, they would continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were done, both boys were decent shots. Wilbur was sure he could use the gun and use it right. Tommy, on the other hand, clearly still didn’t like using it. He could handle it, as he’d learned how to take it, but it was obvious he wasn’t going to grow into the same comfort his brother had for a good long while. He could use it, and use it well if he had to, but every time the muzzle flash reflected in his blue eyes, Jack could see that Tommy hoped he’d never have to use it. Once he got used to it, though, that would fade. Jack knew that well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how did we do?” Asked Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled. “You two did great. I believe you’ve got it down pat. Just keep at it and you’ll be amazing shots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy beamed at that. “You hear that, Wil? We did great! It’s only our first night and we already know how to use a gun! And we’re great at it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have ears, Tommy,” Wilbur joked, but he couldn’t help but crack a smile at his accomplishments either. They did good, and it was nice to know that. This night made Wilbur more sure than ever that he could handle it out here. He had never felt more confident, and for once, that feeling overtook the fear inside of him. He could protect Tommy now. No one could hurt either of them. Even if he never fired a shot, guns were plenty intimidating he figured. If someone saw him with it, surely they’d stay away. That was perfect. Everyone staying away until rescue came. He turned to Jack. “Thanks,” he said with an earnest smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, Wilbur,” Jack said. “Just keep it close and don’t use it unless you need to. It’s not the most perfect weapon, but you’ll get by with it. If I had one to give you, I’d show you how to fire a rifle, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Wilbur replied. “You’ve already done more than enough for us. From the sounds of it, you weren’t supposed to do any of this in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a small laugh, Jack nodded. “Yeah, but the trouble’s worth it. Listen, if you ever think I could help you again, come back here and fire off the gun into the air three times, three seconds apart, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As he left, Wilbur took the holdster for the gun out of his bag and put it on. It was tricky at first, but he figured it out, buckling it squarely in front of his chest, the gun itself under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think we’ll actually have to use that?” Tommy asked as they walked back to their shelter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now was a time Wilbur wished he could lie. Lying for comfort was no longer a luxury they could afford, however. “I don’t know. I reckon if we come across someone who wants to hurt us, we might.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed at the thought and turned away from his brother. “What then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, Tommy. We’ll handle it like we have everything else. It’s all under control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he kept walking, the question hit Wilbur like a wall. Right now, it seemed like it was, but would it always be? He couldn’t see the future, how could he? There was no place more unpredictable than where they were now. “I promise,” Wilbur said, lying for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the way to their shelter was quiet. The boys were tired and there wasn’t much more to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally spoke once they made it there, but even then, it was two words from each of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Wil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he fell asleep, Wilbur wondered if he should have doubled back on his idea of comfort and lies. In the end, he figured it was the right thing to do. Tommy needed some comfort in these times. He knew he told himself that wasn’t something they could afford, it was a luxury. But after all, sometimes you have to take more than you can afford and deal with later. Wilbur just hoped that later would be when they were safe at home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gun bois pog. I tried to keep a delicate balance of "proper gun technique so people don't call me out for inaccuracy" and "not telling my following of mostly teenagers how to use a gun" on the actual lesson part. It was a combo of what I already knew about guns and a little bit of research. Can't wait to see how Google uses that info. Jack's not gonna back for a while, but I can't say never!! Oh well, Wilbur with a gun, what will he do? We'll see ;) Til next time, whenever that is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>